disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
George Darling
George Darling is the father of the Darling children in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan. He is voiced by Hans Conried, who did a dual role as James Hook in the 1953 film. He is currently voiced by Corey Burton, who also currently voices Captain Hook. The casting of both Conried and Burton in the dual role hearkens to the original stage production of Peter Pan, in which the actor who plays Captain Hook usually also does the role of the father. Background George lives in Edwardian-era London with his family. Like George Banks from Mary Poppins, he is a banker/office worker. He is referred to as Father by the children and "George dear" by his wife. Personality George's personality is at first, loud, practical, and angry. His style is akin to another father from a Disney film, George Banks from Mary Poppins. Both are Edwardian fathers and rather strict with their children. Both are concerned with appearances and their careers, and both see their careers as a way of providing for the welfare of the families. However, one main difference from George Darling from George Banks is that he is not shown having his work take over his life, and he does seem to be more noticeably involved with his children, albeit in a very strict manner. Mr. Darling's anger towards his sons is also not entirely without justification, as they had defaced part of his tuxedo by drawing a treasure map on it without his permission, and have used his golden cuff links in one of their nursery games without his permission. His anger at Wendy, on the other hand, is because she is about to mature into a woman and become a proper lady, and it can be surmised that etiquette at the time provided that ladies shouldn't speak of childish things like Peter Pan when they are in public situations. His style is also akin to Robert Philip, as they both do not believe in fairy tales and try to make their children grow up without them so they will be ready for the future. He is also akin to Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody from the Harry Potter films, as they both believe in a "practical approach." He also shares a similarity with Vernon Dursley as they are both concerned with their career as Vernon says Appearances Peter Pan In the movie, George Darling is the husband of Mary Darling, and father of Wendy, John and Michael Darling. He is a very practical man and doesn't believe in childish stuff such as Peter Pan and Never Land, despite once believing in all of it when he was very young himself. During the night in which most of the film takes place, George and his wife Mary are getting ready to attend a party, and George can't find his golden cuff links, because without them he won't be able to go to the party and "never show his face in the office again" (a line taken from the original Barrie novel). George goes into the children's nursery and asks where his cuff links are, and finds his shirt front and finds that it has a map traced on it with chalk. When John and Michael explain that the map is from Wendy's stories about Peter Pan, George becomes angry, calling Peter Pan "absolute poppycock" as well as mispronouncing his name calling him "Peter Pirate." and demands that Wendy should have a room of her own because she's growing up and declares that it's her last night in the nursery. He also has Nana the nursemaid dog chained up because he believes that she is a dog and not a nurse, and that the children aren't puppies but people, and need to grow up. When George and Mary leave for the party, Mary asks if the children will be okay without Nana, because Wendy mentioned about capturing Peter Pan's shadow the previous night at the window. George calls the whole thing garbage, and tells his wife that she's as bad as the children are, and that it's no wonder that Wendy is getting crazy ideas. George isn't seen throughout the film until the end, when he and Mary are returning home from the party, and he brings Nana back in. He also has changed his mind about Wendy, and decides to let her stay in the nursery after all. When George and Mary get into the children's nursery, they find Wendy asleep at the window, but she soon wakes up from dreaming and tells her parents about their adventures in Never Land with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, and fighting off Captain Hook to which George has heard enough and turns away to go to bed until he looks out the window. As the film closes, he watches a cloud, shaped like Captain Hook's pirate ship, along with Wendy and Mary, after George recognizes it from his childhood. He starts to understand once again that some fantasies may be real after all. Disney Parks Mr. Darling, unfortunately, does not make an appearance as a meetable character in the parks, but can be mentioned by his daughter if you ask her questions about her family. Once Upon a Time .]]George Darling and the rest of the Darling family are set to appear in the second season of the ABC fairy tale drama, Once Upon a Time. He will be portrayed by actor Andrew Airlie. He will most likely retain the personality he has in the Disney movie - a stern, no-nonsense, practical man who wants his his children to grow up. However, he looks radically different than in the Disney version; instead of heavyset, he is very slim and has whiter-looking hair. Play In the play George is equally concerned with his career but unlike his cartoon counterpart he is less practical, angry and loud but he is rather strict with his children telling his wife "Don't pamper them" but ends up adopting the Lost Boys in the end. Whether he believes in Peter Pan is unknown. In the 2003 Warner Brothers adaptation, he is rather strict with his children and wants Wendy to grow up, but the idea of kicking her out of the nursery is instead suggested by Aunt Millicent first. In this film he is played by Jason Isaacs who like Hans Conried and currently Corey Burton played Captain Hook. Gallery Trivia *Mr. Darling and Captain Hook share the same voice actor, both voiced by Hans Conried, which follows the theatrical tradition that Captain Hook and George Darling be played by the same actor. *The fact that Mr. Darling both sounds and resembles Captain Hook might have been Wendy subconsciously associating her father's antagonism towards her and her stories with Hook's vendetta against Peter Pan, assuming that she dreamed the whole adventure up. *George shares a similarity to various characters namely George Banks and Robert Philip. They both hate what their children believe in, but see the errors of their ways in the end. *The fact that George Darling recognizes the shape of the cloud in the form of a ship from his childhood suggest that he was once a Lost Boy himself, but left the group and grew up. Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Darling, George Category:English characters Category:Husbands Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Grandfathers Category:Grandparents Category:Grumpy characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:House of Mouse characters